


Love and Basketball

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Emily has broken up with her boyfriend and after a friend cancels plans due to an emergency, Aaron invites Emily to a basketball game. Thanks to JusticeRocks for the prompt idea.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: I wrote this out before last night’s episode but my shipper heart was just bursting at their scenes, and I’m so excited to see their kiss next week. Thanks to JusticeRocks for the prompt idea. Unbeated.

***  
Emily looked up in surprise as her doorbell rang and then looked at her clock.

 

It was seven a.m. and there was only one person who would come at such an early time.

 

She had been up to finally decide what to wear to the governor's ball later that night.

 

She opened the door and smiled at the dark haired man, with the kind blue eyes that had immediately drawn her in.

 

Emily smiled and stepped aside to let him in, "Hey doll," She moved to kiss his cheek but he stepped away a bit.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Emily, this isn't easy... but I don't think we're meant for each other."

 

Emily's mouth opened in shock; weeks ago he wanted to get married and now this?

 

"What brought this on when weeks ago you practically were begging me to marry you?"

 

"You we're right when you said wanting to get married right after a disaster was a bad thing to do, not to mention you got a job that takes up all your time and you're helping deal with a crisis never before seen."

 

Kyle took her hands gently, "You're a wonderful woman Emily and you'll have no trouble finding you're true match...."

 

Emily jerked her hands away from him, "Just get out."

 

"Emily..."

 

"Are you deaf? I said get out!!!"

 

Kyle went white and wasted no time doing that.

 

Emily knew she needed to get to the White House and she had no time to wallow in self-pity.

 

She'd never allowed herself to be destroyed over a man and she wasn't about to start now.

 

***

Aaron Shore looked up as Emily came into the shared office, He could almost see the invisible storm cloud over her head.

 

Her lips were pressed close together but she held herself in a I'm here to do my job pose.

 

She looked beautiful angry.

 

It wasn't new for him to have these thoughts, he'd always found her attractive but his it behind a careful wall of indifference.

 

Even though they now worked closely together he'd been able to keep his distance, she was taken after all.

 

He watched as she threw some pictures in the trash and that definitely got his curiosity up.

 

He cleared his throat, "Everything all right?"

 

"Nothing that will affect my job performance," She replied briskly.

 

"I'm asking as a concerned friend, you look like you can use one."

 

She looked at him and sighed, "Kyle broke up with me."

 

Aaron was sure he'd heard wrong, "The guy who wanted to get married weeks ago?"

 

"The one and only."

 

"If this is about what I said that morning..."

 

Emily's eyes held less of a hard look, "It wasn't you Aaron, He said it's my long hours and he knows we're not meant to be."

 

"He's a fool, He should know how amazing and unique you are, and be willing to wait how long it takes."

 

He hoped he wasn't blushing as the words had come out of him before thinking. 

 

But Emily smiled, "You're full on constant surprises."

 

Just then Aaron's phone rang, "I'll let you have some privacy."

 

Aaron picked it up after she left, "Aaron Shore,"

 

"Hey Aaron!" The cheerful voice of his best friend Bryan Freeman greeted him.

 

"Bryan, Hey what's up?"

 

"I got tickets the Wizards second game which is next Monday night, you want to come along?"

 

"Of course, but I can't make any promises."

 

"I know you're helping to save the world, if this crisis has taught us anything, take each day as it comes."

 

***

Later that night Aaron couldn't stop staring at how beautiful Emily looked, even while they talked to McLeish, she occupied his thoughts.

 

How could any man in his right mind not fight to be with her?

 

He was about to ask her to dance when gunshots rang out.

 

Later it would be revealed that someone was shooting outside the White House, protesting Nassar's capture.

 

***

Two nights later he had a basketball game on in his office while he and Emily discussed McLeish.

 

Then she surprised him with her knowledge of basketball, He knew he was probably grinning like an idiot.

 

Sometime later Emily had left to find something to eat and Aaron's phone rang.

 

He saw Bryan's name, "Everything ok?"

 

"I won't be able to make it tomorrow night, Amber went into labor, but it'll be a few hours before the baby decides to come."

 

"She's two weeks early isn't she?"

 

"Doctor said its common and nothing to be worried about."

 

"Give Amber and the little one my love."

 

"I will bro, thank you."

 

A little later Emily came back and Aaron made his decision, "I got tickets to a basketball game tomorrow night, you want to come with me?"

 

"You sure you don't want a guy friend with you?"

 

"His wife is in labor."

 

"In that case I totally accept."

***

With nothing from Nassar and the governors onboard, Kirkman had told his senior staff to take the night off.

 

Aaron wouldn't be surprised if Seth was still working on something, maybe he would take a break and get to know that woman from the press.

 

Aaron had decided on his favorite blue jeans, a Wizards t-shirt, and white sneakers.

 

It felt weird to dress so casually after he'd been working so much, hopefully tonight would stay calm enough where they wouldn't be needed.

 

He went to Emily's place to pick her up.

***

Emily decided on blue slacks and a red sweater, and got out tan boots her mother had given her for Christmas.

 

She decided to put her hair in a ponytail.

 

Just then her doorbell rang. She opened it to see Aaron standing there, she'd never seen him outside a professional environment and she had to admit he was a great dresser no matter what occasion.

 

"Looking great," He told her.

 

"You too," She replied.

 

He held open the car door for her and she sneaked looks at him as he drove.

 

She realized she hadn't thought of Kyle since that day, frankly she didn't miss him.

 

Kyle was sweet, but he'd also been lousy, Aaron was the type of man who didn't let anything or anyone get in his way.

 

He probably knew how to punish someone who had wronged him.

 

He was a man who could keep up with her.

 

She'd always known that, the question was what to do with that knowledge.

 

***  
Aaron was sure Emily was sneaking looks on him as he drove and he found he didn't mind.

 

The stadium was crowded and noisy as they sat together and watched the game. The Wizards were having a good night.

 

"Have you been doing all right?" He asked.

 

Emily nodded, "Totally, I realized he wasn't the one, I need someone who can keep up with me, who can understand me."

 

She sat a little closer, "What type of person do you need?"

 

Just then some cheering startled them and someone briefly grabbed Aaron's shoulder.

 

"Dude, you and your girl are on camera!"

 

He and Emily looked and sure enough they were on camera, the words kiss cam underneath.

 

They looked at each other and in that moment Aaron knew what he wanted.

 

"I don't need someone just like you, I need you."

 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers; Emily responded and put her arms around him returning the kiss eagerly.

 

He was oblivious to the cheers around them and finally they pulled apart for air.

 

They blushed at the applause and cheers but continued to hold hands.

 

They left together as the game ended but stuck around as there was a lot of traffic leaving.

 

They looked at each other, both of their lips still tingling.

 

"I want to be with you," Aaron admitted honestly.

 

"Same here," Emily replied, "If these last few weeks have taught us anything its take each day as it comes."

 

They were leaning in to kiss again when both of their phones went off.

 

Aaron answered first, "Aaron," He listened and then his jaw dropped, "Dead?! We'll be right there."

 

They looked at each other and tried not to sigh, the world was once again intruding and what they wanted would have to wait for a while.

 

But at least they'd have each other to hold onto.


End file.
